Shadow's Story
by Wolverinewannabe
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Alexis after she took Elena to the school and will run parallel to Darkness and Light. I highly recommend you read D&L first.
1. Prisoner of Light

A/N Here's Darkness and Light from Shadow's perspective. Words like ***this*** are Shadow's thoughts, words like *this* are Alexis' thoughts and _italics_ are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: As of right now all I own is Shadow. If things change you'll be the first to know.

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll be safe here. They'll teach you how to use your powers and those goons shouldn't be able to find you here. Especially when I'm done with them." She concluded, turning away.<em>

_ "Wait! Where are you going?" Elena cried out as Alexis disappeared into the shadows. "Come back!"_

_ Elena's voiced echoed in Alexis' head as she reappeared in the living room of her home. "Your boss never quits does he?" She snarled, glaring at the shocked faces of the soldiers. _Never taking her eyes of her opponents Alexis balled her hands into fists, flinching as three bone claws ripped through the flesh of each hand. _"Time to send him a message!" She roared as gunfire filled the air…._

"Shoot to kill!" The commander yelled as his men began firing at the girl before them. Alexis lunged towards the group sinking her claws into the chest of the nearest soldier, taking him to the ground. Hauling one hand out she pulled the shadows toward her, grabbed another soldier and flung him into the wall. Grinning as her acute hearing heard his neck snap. Black eyes blazing she stood up, stumbling towards the commander as the remaining soldiers emptied their rounds into her torso. "Why don't you tell him yourself when you return to the land of the living?" The commander quipped.

"I will kill each and every one of you." She snarled as she fell to the floor. The last thing she saw before the world went black was the smirking commander pointing his gun at her head.

* * *

><p>*It's too bright* she grumbled to herself as she came around. Keeping her eyes shut against the harsh light she took stock of her situation. Her arms were stretched out and chained to opposite walls and her feet were incased in metal boots attached to the floor. Opening her eyes slowly she discovered the source of light. The walls of her cell were covered in mirrors and a light was turned onto one mirror which then reflected the light into the others, effectively surrounding her in a cage of light and removing any hint of shadows. She flinched as some kind of acid dripped in to a wound on her neck.<p>

"Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up!" a male voice from outside the room called.

"I think you should know that I can recover from anything and trying to poison me isn't going work." She hissed as she bent her head, twisting from side to side in an attempt to avoid the burning liquid.

"Oh I know all about your healing powers." He replied. "That's not poison, it's a mind controlling agent that my son…helped me develop. Moving around is only going to make it drip faster Alexis." He warned as she struggled even more.

"Alexis isn't here, Stryker" She murmured, spitting out his name as she let herself go limp.

"Oh? Then may I ask who I am speaking to?" He questioned, curious as to this new development despite himself.

"Alexis isn't here anymore." She repeated in a sing-song voice. "Only SHADOW!" She roared, head jerking up to reveal her jet black eyes.

"Shadow must be her berserker side." A new voice whispered. "If Shadow has become the dominate personality she might cooperate more easily considering what you plan to use her for."

"Just what do you have planned for me?" Shadow growled, glaring as she tried to see past the harsh light.

"Yes, but she was unstable the last time I tried to work with her and I am not making that mistake again. Continue the experiment for a few days and then we'll see how she's doing." Stryker replied to the newcomer before leaving the room.

"Stryker! What are you going to use me for?" Shadow yelled at his retreating form. A machine beeped near-by and the chemical began dripping faster on to her neck. She screamed in pain as it burned into the wound and her healing capabilities tried to reverse the damage. Eventually she passed out, when she woke up the process repeated itself. Soon Shadow lost all track of time and her body stopped rejecting the mind controlling agent.

* * *

><p>Shadow woke up to the sound of the door sliding open. The lights had been turned down, still reflecting in the mirrors but not as bright. "You never answered my question." She grumbled softly as Stryker walked into the room. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and lack of water.<p>

"Well, Shadow, I want to turn you into a mutant the humans will fear. I want to train you to fight. Those claws you have in your arms? I can turn them into blades. I want to help you to become as strong as the rest of your family. You were born to be a killer; I just want to see you achieve your destiny." Stryker responded stepping into the cell and standing before her, looking straight into her jet black eyes. "I've seen the victims of your attacks and I must say I'm impressed but you need to hone your skills. Will you let me help you?"

Shadow's face hardened and she looked away as she struggled internally with Alexis. ***It's fun to hunt them down; smell the fear come off them in waves see the terror in their eyes as they realize you are going to kill them.* ***Haven't you killed enough already? Mom taught us to think before we act, why don't you listen to her advice?* Alexis argued as she tried to regain control. ***Mom's dead and it's because you weren't able to fight.***

Eyes slowly returning to Stryker's face Shadow answered his question with a sadistic grin on her face. "Yes."

* * *

><p>AN Well let me know what you think. Be forewarned it will only get more violent from here.


	2. Decent Into Darkness

A/N Here's the second installment in Shadow's story. Italics are flashbacks, Bold is Shadow talking.

Content Warning: This chapter deals with experimenting on a child and has lots of killing.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to its respective owners.

* * *

><p>"<em>So this is supposed to be the deadliest weapon on earth? It's a snot nosed brat!" A young soldier laughed as he stood outside a prison cell. He continued to taunt the cell's occupant while his companion glanced around nervously. <em>

"_You haven't been here that long man; you haven't seen what she can do." He replied putting as much distance as possible between him and the cell. _

"_Please, she's what, eleven years old? I could easily break her arm if she tried to come near –" His bravado was cut short as a blast of shadows threw him against the wall. A lone tendril snaked out and grabbed his arm, easily snapping it in two._

"_That child doesn't have to be near you to hurt you." Stryker commented as he walked towards the soldiers. He frowned as the man groaned on the floor. "That's what makes her so deadly."_

* * *

><p>At a sign from Stryker the chains unlocked and fell from her wrists and the metal boots opened with a hiss. Shadow dropped her arms and then brought them up to her face. The shackles had rubbed the skin raw and she watched with interest as the skin closed back up. <strong>"So how exactly do you plan on 'honing' my skills?" <strong>She asked crossing her arms as she glared at Stryker.

"A rigid training program that will test your endurance, cunning and loyalty." He responded ignoring her defiant stance. "First let's set up some rules: no killing unless I order it."

"**Sorry. Can't agree to that."** Shadow cut in. **"There are certain members of your little army that I've sworn to kill and I'm nothing if not true to my word." **

"If you do what I ask Shadow you can become my second in command. The entire base would be under your control and you would answer only to me." Stryker began to walk out of the room but turned back when Shadow did not follow. "So far I've only asked you not to kill without my permission. Until then you can do whatever else you want with them and I'm sure a creative young lady like yourself can come up with many ways to keep yourself occupied." He continued out into the hallway with Shadow following behind, a sadistic smile on her face. He had seen many atrocities over the years, many of them of his own design, but he hadn't seen that sort of pleasure in inflicting pain since the last feral he had tried to use as an assassin. "This time I have a better collar." He mentally reassured himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir the subject refuses to perform the test." A scientist murmured, glancing towards Stryker who was watching a row of scanners. <em>

"_It looks to me like you can turn the heat up some more Doctor." Came the cold reply._

"_But sir, we don't know what kind of damage that could cause to her nerves. A child of her age can only take so much shock." The scientist stated._

"_You'd be surprised what that child can take." Stryker replied turning a dial on a nearby panel before moving to an observation window. Below was an intricate maze with an electric floor. He pushed a button and the sound of speakers crackling to life filled the air. "Alexis, the longer you stand still the worse the shock will be." He informed the young girl sitting in the maze._

* * *

><p><em>She looked up at the window with eyes filled with fear. "Please! Don't!" She cried as the floor hummed and crackled with energy. She began to run through the maze, desperate to find the exit. Exhaustion eventually won out and she collapsed to the floor, body spasming as electricity coursed through her. Sighing Stryker left the room. "Remember Doctor, she's just a mutant." He called back as the other man flinched at Alexis' cry of pain.<em>

It had been a month since Shadow had been brought to the base and each day she grew more deadly. Almost everyone feared her, all but one man. MAJ Malcolm Lacerta and his men were the ones to bring her in. Her powers had never scared him; he knew a bullet to the brain would be enough to bring the all-powerful Shadow down. True, it wasn't a permanent solution but that just meant he could kill her again.

He watched from across the room as a new recruit approached the table where Shadow sat alone. The poor boy had obviously been dared by his friends and thought the solitary girl was just another pretty face. The young man struggled to carry a conversation but Shadow pointedly ignored him.

After a few minutes she pushed her chair away and stood up.** "Obviously you're new to this base and haven't been taught what happens when I'm in a bad mood."** Without warning the table flew through the air and slammed into the far wall. "**Lesson one."** She growled with a self-satisfied smirk. Shadows swirled around her like black fire as she stalked towards them with all the grace of a jungle cat following its prey. A whip-like shadow grabbed the leader of the group and swung him into the air. The black tendrils wove their way up his torso and began to constrict around his throat.

"Put him down." Lacerta ordered as he put his gun against her head. The shadows evaporated and the soldier slammed into the table. Shadow quickly turned as bone claws ripped through her hand, mere inches from his throat. "You know the rules Weapon Shadow." He sneered contemptuously, pulling the hammer back with a satisfying click.

"**I'm not the one with blood on his uniform."** Shadow snarled before disappearing in a swirl of shadows.

Lacerta glanced down at his shirt; blood had dripped from her claws down his front. "Damn mutant." He growled before storming out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>"Tatsu-akachan! " A little girl giggled as she ran out of the bushes towards a traditional looking Japanese house. "Tatsu-akachan!" The voice called again, gruff but caring at the same time.<em>

_ "Coming Papa!" The child responded as she climbed up the steps and entered the house. She squealed in surprise as she was picked up and spun around. "Is it time for dinner" She asked as she was placed on her father's shoulders. She rested her head comfortably in between the peaks of his black hair. _

_ "Sure does smell like." He rumbled as he sniffed the air. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at his wife._

_She brandished a wooden spoon at them and frowned. "Neither one of you is getting any food until you wash your hands." She threatened with mock severity. She smiled as her daughter dashed off towards the bathroom. "You too mister." She added as her husband tried to steal a kiss. _

"_Papa after dinner could you teach me more Ninjutsu?" The toddler called from down the hall. _

"_Logan I thought I told you not to teach her anymore?" Logan cringed as he began putting food on the table._

"_I can't help it. She learns just by watching the students at the dojo." He replied apologetically. "She's coming back." He murmured nodding towards the hallway._

_ Unbeknownst to him the little girl had heard every word. She couldn't understand why her mother did not want her to learn how to fight. "I won't ask papa again." She vowed. "At least not while mama is around." She added._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Knock it off Jason!" <strong>Shadow snarled as she rounded on the wheelchair bound mutant. She paced around the room, looking every inch like a caged animal. "**You're supposed to show images based off the subject personal experience. So why do you keep showing me that house in Japan? I've never been out of the country!" **She growled.

"Everything all right in here?" Stryker asked, frowning in distaste at Jason.

"**Everything is perfectly fine."** Shadow responded. "**Why am I here again?"** She asked, spinning a chair around and lazily sitting down.

"Because a very important client is coming to see our various projects." Stryker replied absent mindedly as he checked the readouts from the machine attached to Jason's skull. "Most importantly he wants to see your progress."

"**Hmph, can't you just tell him over the phone that I haven't been in any fights with the soldiers?"** She grumbled, smiling at Jason's discomfort.

"I think you would rather show him. He wants a demonstration of your unique skills." Stryker responded. "If he likes what he sees I think we can move to the next stage of your training." He added gesturing towards a set of x-ray images showing the skeletal outline of her arms.

"**Maybe this won't be so bad after all."** Shadow replied. "**I'll go suit up if you don't have any further need for me." **

"You need your next dosage." Stryker reminded. He grabbed a syringe and pushed her head forward. He let the liquid drip onto her exposed neck, smiling as she flinched in pain but didn't make a sound. "Remember who's in charge Shadow." He reprimanded, pushing her towards the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is the child then<em>?" _A giant of a man asked as he watched Alexis navigate an obstacle course that could have killed any other child her age._

"_Yes, she has a healing factor on par with her father and shows signs of developing the same bone claws. However she does have a secondary mutation; shadowkinesis." Stryker replied. "She should be fully battle ready in a few years." He added handing the man a folder filled with charts and graphs._

"_If she is to serve my purposes she must be able to kill out of hatred. I have another candidate who shows much promise in this area. If you wish to receive payment she must out do the competition." He rumbled, tossing the file onto a table as he walked out of the room._

* * *

><p>Shadow entered the holding area next to the training center. The room was empty accept for a bench and cabinet. Whistling to herself she opened the cabinet revealing black body armor. <strong>"Hi ho, hi ho" <strong>She murmured as she pulled on an Aerogel jumpsuit. Capable of standing up to 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit as well as being sound and shock absorbent it was the perfect second skin. Over this went a Hauberk made from plastic coated in graphene. Arm and leg guards made from the same material came next, followed by light weight but durable boots. Her helmet was streamlined and from a distance appeared to be the face a black panther. "**It's off to work I go." **

Meanwhile Stryker had entered the command room to find his client watching the soldiers milling around the training center. He quickly hid his irritation at the fact that the man thought he could enter the base without Stryker's permission. "I believe you once told me that the girl needed to be able to kill out of hatred. Those men down there are the members of the task force that killed her mother and brought her in." He nodded towards the window as he adjusted the volume on a private com line. "Weapon Shadow, kill all targets."

Shadow grinned as the command came through the speakers in her helmet. She entered the training center, shooting out a wall of shadows as the soldiers opened fire. Her claws sliced through her hands as she ran towards the nearest combatant. Slamming her fist into his chest she reveled in the sound of his dying scream and the sounds of confusion from his companions. A shadow whip snapping the neck of another soldier broke the stunned stillness and sent the remaining victims running.

Within five minutes all but one soldier lay dead on the floor. He stared at the menacing figure as it circled him slowly. "**Oh no you don't."** Shadow growled as he pointed his gun at his head. An arm like shadow reached out and flung the gun away. She pulled her helmet off as she tackled him; pinning him to the ground, claws at his throat. "**Where's Major Lacerta?" ** She snarled.

"He.. He was told not..not to attend this…this training session." The soldier stammered nervously.

"Thank you for your help." Shadow murmured with a soft smile before driving her claws through his neck. She wiped her claws off on his uniform and turned towards the viewing room. "**So do I get the Adamantium?"**

"She has progressed exceptionally over the past few years but so has the other candidate. If Shadow is what I believe her to be then there is another mutant who is the exact opposite. Find this mutant and have Shadow kill it." The man instructed as he headed towards the door. His exit was hindered by a mass of shadows blocking the doorway.

"**I don't like being ignored."** Shadow growled as she leaned against the wall frowning as a scientist passed out from shock at her sudden entrance. "**I know who this mutant you're looking for is, I know where she lives and I'll kill her in an instant but you have to give me the Adamantium." **She intoned, unperturbed by the menacing figure before her. "**Do we have a deal?"**

* * *

><p>AN Hopefully it wasn't to disturbing, but feel free to let me know in the reviews if it was.

Definitions:

Tatsu-akachan=baby dragon

Aerogel=Super resilient material, used for space travel and extreme outdoor clothing.

Graphene= Thin as paper strong as steel.

Closest image for Shadow's helmet= .


End file.
